World Martial Arts Tournament
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: The Ronins meet while heading to the Martial Arts Tournament. The only thing is Ryo's a GIRL. Chapter 8 now uploaded
1. Kento's House

Part 2  
  
"Hello, does Kento Rei Faun live here?" He asked a tall woman wearing an apron.  
  
"Yes." Katoni waited for her to get him.  
  
"Can you please go get him so that I can talk to him?"  
  
"Sure. Kento, dear, please come down here." Pounding feet could be heard. Then a dusty gray haired tall boy with dark brownish blue eyes appeared.  
  
"Yes mama."  
  
"This man wishes to speak to you."  
  
"How can I help you Mr. . . . ?"  
  
"Mr. Katoni. I came here to ask you to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"You want me?" Kento stopped talking and shook his head.  
  
"You bet I'm going." Kento turned to his mother.  
  
"Mom, can I?"  
  
"Yes go pack" Kento ran upstairs to pack.  
  
"How long?" Mrs. Rei Faun asked Mr. Katoni.  
  
"A month at least."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Upstairs Kento was throwing clothing into a duffel bag. Just about to leave, he grabs a tiny orb with the kanji of Justice init. Then stormed down the steps. Giving his mom a quick kiss and hug. He followed Katoni outside to the Limo.  
  
"Rowen?"  
  
"Hey Kento."  
  
"You going too?"  
  
"Ya, so it Sage, Cye and someone named Ryo Sanada."  
  
"Alright! Who are we getting next?"  
  
"Cye Mouri."  
  
"Alright. Lets go."  
  
"Kento sit down."  
  
"Fine Rowen."  
  
TBC. 


	2. Rowen's House

"Does Rowen Hashible live her?"  
  
"Yes, what has he done?"  
  
"Nothing, we want him to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"Oh, OK, hang on. Rowen!!" Running into the living room came a blue haired boy with dark blue eyes.  
  
"Ya dad."  
  
"This man wants you to compete in a tournament."  
  
"Ok, when do we leave?"  
  
"Now, Mr. Hashible. Please get packed."  
  
"Ok." Rowen ran up to his room and quickly packed. Before he left his room, he grabbed a small blue orb, with the kanji of life inside it and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
"This way Mr. Hashible."  
  
"Good -Bye dad."  
  
"See ya Rowen." Rowen closed the door behind him.  
  
"Uh... Mr. Whats your name?"  
  
"Chris Katoni."  
  
"Mr. Katoni, where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to pick up four other masters coming to the tourny."  
  
"Oh, who are they?"  
  
"They are a Sage Date, Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Faun and a Ryo Sanada."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know they filled out an application."  
  
"You know them?: said Mr. Katoni with surprise. "I know Sage, Cye , and Kento. I don't know a Ryo Sanada, thought I think that might be the new kid that was suppose to come today."  
  
"Oh." 'Here I thought I might find out more about this elusive Ryo Sanada.' thought Mr. Katoni.  
  
"Who are we picking up next?"  
  
"What, Oh, Kento Faun."  
  
"K." Rowen sat back in the seat and looked around the Limo.  
  
"Here we are. Wait here please." said Katoni, when Rowen moved to get out.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
TBC. 


	3. Cye's House

Well I've finally updated this one.  
  
*******  
  
"Hello, does Cye Mouri live here?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you? And why do you want to talk to Cye?"  
  
"My name is Mr. Chris Katoni. I wish to ask Cye if he will fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"You want my son to fight in a tournament?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, I won't lwt my son go to a fighting tournament alone."  
  
"But he won't be alone, 4 other's from Toyoko are going, along with thousands from all over the world."  
  
"He won't be alone?"  
  
"No, Mrs. Mouri, and from the reactions of the first 2, they already know your son."  
  
"Fine he can go." turning Mrs. Mouri, called upstairs. "Cye start packing your going to go to a Martial Arts Tournament to fight."  
  
"I'm going to do what?" said a redish, brown haired kid with a slight accent, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Your going to fight in a tournament, so get packed."  
  
"Yes mama." The boy ran back upstairs. 'Let's see I should pack this, and this, lets not forget those.' throwing his stuff into a duffel bag, he started out of his room, but stopped and grabbed an orb with the kanji of trust inside. Then he left, following Mr. Katoni out of the apartment and to the car.  
  
"Cye!! Hey buddy." shouted Kento when he saw Cye coming down the steps.  
  
"Kento? Rowen? Your going too?" asjed Cye climbing into the limo.  
  
"Yep. Isn't it great? Sage is going too, and someone named Ryo is going."  
  
"Alright." Cye sat down next to Kento as the limo started moving.  
  
"So, who is this Ryo person. Mr. Katoni?" asked Cye.  
  
"She's at a master level and uses twin katanas and is your age."  
  
"She's a girl?" said a very surprized Kento and Rowen. Cye looked thoughtful. 'I've heard that name before but where?'  
  
"So Sage is fighting too? said Rowen changing the subject.  
  
"Ya we're going to pick him up now."  
  
"Alright!" said Kento.  
  
TBC...  
  
*********  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short right now. When I have more time to write they should get longer 


	4. Sage's House

Sage's House  
  
"Hello, does a Date Sage live here?" asked Mr. Katoni to a young brown- haired girl.  
  
"Yes. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I wish to speak to him."  
  
"Fine, hang on." The girl disappeared through a side door and came back a couple of miuetes latter witha tall blond haired boy with violet eyes.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?"  
  
"Sage, I presume?" Sage nodded. "I am Mr. Chris Katoni. And I want you to come fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"That would be great. Let me go ask my parents." Sage left through the same door he came in by. 10 minuetes latter he was back with Mr. and Mrs. Date.  
  
"You want Sage to fight in a tournament?" asked Mrs. Date.  
  
"Yes, your son is one of the top 5 going, and fromthe reaction of the other 3, they already know your son and are possibly good friends with him already."  
  
"So, he'll have other's there who know him?" asked Mr. Date.  
  
"Yes." Mr and Mrs. Date turned to their son.  
  
"Sage, are you sure you want to do this?" when he nodded Mr. Date said, "Go get packed then." Sage smiled and raced up the steps. He neatly folded clothing and other essentials into a duffel bag. On his way out he grabbed a small green orb with the kanji of wisedom in it. He went down the steps and stopped in front of Mr. Katoni.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Alright lets go."  
  
"Bye Mom, Dad, Sis. See ya latter."  
  
"Bye Sage."  
  
*******  
  
"So you mentioned that there are 5 of us your picking up and that the other 3 know me."  
  
"Yep." Mr. Katoni, led him to a limo, opening the door he motioned for Sage to get in.  
  
"Hey Sage." came 3 voices, has soon has he was in.  
  
"Rowen, Kento, Cye? Your the 3 going?"  
  
"Yep great, isn't it?" said Rowen.  
  
"Ya. We wouldn't let you get all the fun."  
  
"Kento, we, were all really surprised when asked to go." said Cye.  
  
"Who's the other one going?"  
  
"Some girl named Sanada Ryo. You ever heard of her?"  
  
"I don't think so Rowen. I have heard of the Sanada's clan. But never of Ryo Sanada."  
  
"Mr. Katoni, where does Ryo live?"  
  
"Well Cye, she lives in the country. On a sort of reserve, camping place that her grandparents used to own."  
  
"Used to?" asked Kento.  
  
"Ya, her grandparents died in a fire about a year and a half ago."  
  
"So why isn't she living in an orphanage?" asked Cye.  
  
"Well, from what I gathered, they tried, but she hid in the forest the first time they went. Fought off 5 policemen, the second time. And the child service person that went was scared off by a tiger on the third time they went. They gave up after that."  
  
"Whoa, so there's a 15 year old girl living on her own." exclaimed Sage.  
  
"Yep." they rode in silence for about 20 minuetes before the limo came to a complete stop.  
  
"We're here." said Mr. Katoni opening the door. The 4 boys climbed out of the limo.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
******  
  
I think this chapter is longer than the rest? I can't tell. Anyway there's more to come.  
  
So please keep reviewing. And there will be a DBZ character in here at some point. 


	5. Ryo's House

Whiteblaze speach?  
  
' human thought'  
  
"Talking out loud"  
  
  
  
Ryo's House  
  
"Where's here?" asked Kento looking around, there was a house on oneside and a forest on the other.  
  
"This is where Ryo is suppose to live."  
  
"Suppose to? You mean you're not sure if she lives here?" said Sage.  
  
"Well, I know she lives here, its just if she is here right now."  
  
"Oh." The 5 of them walked up to the front door and knocked. Mr. Katoni waited a couple of minuetes before knocking again.  
  
"Can I help you?" came a voice from behind them. Turning they saw a Black haired girl, with tiger blue eyes, standing at the bottom of the steps, that led to the porch.  
  
"I'm looking for a Ryo Sanada. Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"Your looking at her. Who are you? And what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Chris Katoni. This is Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen. I'm here, because I want you to come fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"You want me to go to a tournament, to fight? he nodded. "I can't."  
  
"Well go..... What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"Just that. I can't go."  
  
"Why not?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I just can't leave the forest unprotected from potchers and I won't leave Whiteblaze." They all nodded their understanding.  
  
"Who's Whiteblaze?" asked Cye.  
  
"I'll show you." Ryo turned to the forest and whistled. Turning back to the people on the porch. "He'll be here in a minuete." A couple of minuetes latter they heard a Roar.  
  
"What was that?" asked Cye looking around.  
  
"You'll see." Just then a huge white tiger came out of the forest.  
  
"Whiteblaze, these people want me to go fight in a tournament." Whiteblaze looked at Ryo then turned and looked at those of the porch.  
  
You should go. It'll be good practice.  
  
"But what about the forest?" asked Ryo. Sage and Rowen looked at eachother with raised eyebrows.  
  
The animals can take care of themselves. Now shut up and go pack. Ryo glared at the tiger before turning back to the others.  
  
"Fine, let me go pack." she headed up the porch steps and opened the door. "Oh, I want Whiteblaze to go."  
  
"You want us to take a tiger with us?"  
  
"Yes, I won't leave Whiteblaze here. He won't hurt anyone."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Katoni." Ryo then went into the house and packed her things. As she left her room she grabbed a small orb eith kanji of virtue in it.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile: Outside  
  
"Sage can you believe that she was talking to the tiger like she understood it?"  
  
"Ya thats kind of creepy."  
  
"Hey Kento look over there." said Cye pointing to the left of the house.  
  
"Wow that is neat." said Kento turning to where Cye was pointing.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Rowen as he and Sage came over.  
  
"The lake, look, its neat the way there's a volcano and mountains in the background and the lake, forest, and clear sky in the front."  
  
"Your right Cye." They all turned when they heard Chris shouting.  
  
"You heard me. One of the teens, YOU, wanted me to pick up, wants me to let her take her tiger with. She refuses to go with out it. Yes I know that..... No she says its tame. I understand. Bye."  
  
"What was that all about Mr. Katoni?"  
  
"My boss doesn't want Ryo to bring the tiger to the Tournament."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I talked him into it." Just then they heard a gun shot.  
  
TBC........  
  
*******  
  
I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Theres more to come.  
  
Review Please. 


	6. A Fight

A Fight  
  
"What was that?" asked Cye looking around.  
  
"It sounded like a gun shot." At that point Ryo burst out the door and started running towards the forest.  
  
"Ryo where are you going?" shouted Rowen after Ryo. Silence was the answer.  
  
Get on Ryo! Ryo hopped on to Whiteblazes back, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"We should go after her/" said Sage, already moving towards the forest.  
  
"Ya." said Kento.  
  
{5 minuetes latter}  
  
The 4 teens and Mr. Katoni, found there way to a clearing, where Ryo was fighting two middle aged men.  
  
"Ryo! Behind you." shouted Cye. As Cye shoutd Whiteblaze jumped on the man, who was trying to shoot Ryo. The man Tyo was fighting pulled out a knife, and Ryo had no weapon to defend herself with. The man, swiped the knife at Ryo, who ducked and rolled. The man tried again, and ended up cutting her upper right arm. Ryo was angry. The 5 watching the fight backed away.  
  
"I think, we better find some cover." said Sage as he saw the angier in Ryo's eyes.  
  
"I think your right Sage." said Rowen moving behind a tree at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"YOU! You come into my forest, you hunt and kill the animals on my property, and you hurt me. You are going to pay." Ryo attacked in a fury, eyes burning, like a bonfire. A minuete or two latter the fight was over. Ryo was the victor. Ryo turned towards the others and smiled. "Your can come out now."  
  
"Wow, Ryo, you were great."  
  
"Thanks, Kento. Right?" Kento nodded.  
  
"Let's get back to the house and get your arm bandaged." said Mr. Katoni as he headed back towards the house.  
  
"Ya, ok. Whiteblaze you coming?"  
  
No you go ahead. I'll meet you back at the house. Ryo nodded and followed the others back to her house.  
  
"I hope that doesn't empend on your fighting ability."  
  
"It won't Mr. Katoni. I fought and won with worse."  
  
"You mean this isn't the first time this has happened?"  
  
"Nope. Cye, right?" Cye nodded. "People come to this forest to camp and my family owns the land, so we try to keep the land clean and safe for the animals."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about my arm blondie, it'll be fine, till we reach the house."  
  
"My name is Sage not blondie."  
  
"My bad, sorry." answered Ryo walking up the front steps and opening the door. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable."  
  
TBC......  
  
********  
  
How do you like it so far? Tell me ways you think I should improve it and what you like about it. Review. Please. 


	7. To the Tourny

World Martial Arts Tournament. Part 7: Going to the Tournament  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
"Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get the first aid kit." Ryo left them in the living room and went into a hall that had pictures of her grandparents and her parents hanging on the walls, to the bathroom. Grabbing the First Aid Kit out of the cabinet. Walking back into the living room she gave the kit to Sage.  
  
"Ryo, how did you ever come across a tiger her, you don't normally find them around here?" Rowen asked as they all watched Sage bandage up her arm.  
  
"A friend, a mentor is more like it. I don't know what you would call him gave him to me."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"I'd rather not say, Cye."  
  
"Oh, ok." Sage finished bandaging Ryo's arm and sat down next to Rowen who sat to the right of where Ryo sat, on the couch, with Kento on his left. Ryo sat in an arm chair and Cye sat on a love seat.  
  
"How long have you've known, Whiteblaze is it?"  
  
"Ya, his name is Whiteblaze, he's been with me since I was six." Mr. Katoni walked in from the porch.  
  
"You ready to go?" Everyone nodded. "Your tiger will have to go in a cage, if you want him to come with you."  
  
"He will not. Blaze comes with me, not in some cage, he's tame. And anyway didn't you mutter something about a private plane for the six of us, before you went outside?"  
  
"Ya I did." he said, 'I didn't think I said it loud enough for her to hear.'  
  
"So Blaze is not going in a cage."  
  
"Fine have it your way. The tiger doesn't have to go in a cage."  
  
"Are we leaving then?"  
  
"Ya, Kento, we're leaving now." They all walked outside, Whiteblaze was waiting at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the porch.  
  
"Come on Blaze, let's go to the tournament." Everyone all got in the Limo, Whiteblaze laying on the floor. They were now on their way to the airport.  
  
***** At the Airport*****  
  
"So where's the plane?" asked Kento, walking towards the doors leading inside.  
  
"Our plane is over there." Mr. Katoni said pointing in the opposite direction that Kento was going. "We are taking the private jet that my boss, Mr. Mead, owns. We will be arriving in Kyoto in 2 hours. There you will go through the preliminaries and get your room numbers in the Rotunda Hotel.  
  
"Cool. One question when do we eat?"  
  
"Kento!!"  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Please Review.  
  
Sorry about the long wait, but I was working on getting some of my other fics going and this one kind of got pushed to the back. Plus I've kind of ran out of ideas for this one but hopefully it'll go more smoothly when I have more time to write. 


	8. Plane Rides and Preliminary Part 1

Title: World Martial Arts Tournament. Part 8 Plane rides and Preliminary part 1  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: The Ronins meet while heading to the Martial Arts Tournament. The only thing is Ryo's a GIRL.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ronin Characters. And I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
The five teens climbed into the plane and stood in awe. There were couches instead of those cramped seats normally found on planes. A TV was on one side with a playstation and games sitting in front of it. A small refrigerator and microwave was sitting next to a small table. Bean bag chairs of a variety of colors lie every where.  
  
"My boss wants you to be as comfortable as you can be while on this trip." Mr. Katoni said from behind them. Kento was the first to move. He ran over to the playstation and started looking through all the games. "You'll have to wait till we're in the air to start using the playstation or microwave." Kento nodded to engrossed in looking at all the games to care at the moment. Cye went to join him. Rowen sat on one of the couches and pulled out a book. Sage and Chris as he insisted they call him sat down on the other couch and started to talk about the tournament. Ryo sat on one of the Bean bag chairs near the TV, Whiteblaze curled up at her feet. After five minutes of waiting the plane was finally on its way.  
  
"Chris, why is your boss so eager to make us comfortable? He's never even met us, as he?" Ryo asked suddenly. The other five looked up at her voice, forgetting for the moment that she was even there.  
  
"Well, you see. Nobody as ever known five fifteen year olds that have become a master in their chosen weapon. I guess my boss just wants to keep in your good graces in case you decide to turn on him."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Cye asked while Kento started up one of the games.  
  
"My boss runs one of the worlds top Martial Arts Studio and my guess he is trying to get you to sign on with him."  
  
"So the only reason we got chosen to go to this tournament was because we are good at our chosen weapon?"  
  
"No. No that's not it." Chris was getting frustrated. "It's too hard to explain. I'll let my boss explain it." They left it at that. The rest of the plain trip, which lasted for two hours, the Tournament was being held on Hokkaido, was spent doing their own things. Rowen continued to read, Sage and Chris talked, Cye and Kento played playstation and Ryo slept. When the play landed at the small airport on Hokkaido, Ryo was woken up, the game had been shut off before landing. They gathered their things and hurried off the plane. Ryo and Whiteblaze were the last ones off the plane and at the sight of the tiger the airport personal all started to scream and run. Whiteblaze looked at the funny before looking out of one eye at his friend.  
  
I  
  
"Sorry Blaze they only run because well your twice the size of any normal tiger and plus the fact that you walk beside me like a lap dog doesn't help. You know that."  
  
I  
  
"Sorry." Ryo hurried to catch up to the others, followed by Whiteblaze. Another limo was waiting to take them to where the tournament was being held. Chris had told them that rooms had been arranged as well as transportation to anywhere they would like to go.  
  
"Get unpacked, put what ever is comfortable and meet me down here. You have to do a preliminary to make sure that you can last in the ring without getting yourself killed. Which just so you know as never happened because of the preliminaries." They hurried to do so. The last to come down was Kento and Cye. They each wore a different color fighting uniform. Sage's was green, Kento's orange, Cye's was light blue and Rowen's was dark blue. Ryo's fighting uniform differed from the traditional fighting, she wore a pair of red pants that would normally go with the fighting garb, but instead of the top that would normally go with it she wore a red tank top. After everyone was there they hurried out to the limo and to the other side of town.  
  
Entering the building where the tournament was going to take place, they saw right away stands that could fit thousands of people, in front of the first row was a small wall that was about two and half feet high. above that a thick piece of glass stood to protect the watchers from flying weapons or bodies, through the glass, they could see other fighters doing their preliminaries. They walked through the door that took them to the foot of the ring. The ring was huge. There was about five feet between the wall and the ring, big enough for a table with two judges sitting at it taking names, scores from those watching the fights and giving out numbers. Chris took them up to the table.  
  
"I have five fighters here who are entering the tournament." One of the judges looked up, his dark skin shining with sweat from the long day.  
  
"Names, weapons, age." Was all he said. Chris nodded to them to step forward.  
  
"Kento Rei Faun, 15, my weapon is the Staff."  
  
"Here station number four." The man handed him a number.  
  
"Rowen Hashable, 15, weapon the Bow."  
  
"Number five." Rowen took his number.  
  
"Sage Date, 15, weapon No Dachi."  
  
"Number two."  
  
"Cye Mouri, 15, Trident."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Ryo Sanada, 15, Twin Katanas."  
  
"One." After they all received what station they were at they split up to go find them. Ryo found hers easily. The twin and single katanas were together in the center.  
  
"Next." A grizzly looking man said. Ryo got at the end of the line. There was about four others in front of her, not counting the one fighting at the moment. A couple minutes later. The fight was done and the fighter told he could fight and got the slip from the judge watching. Ten more minutes found her one away from her own fight. no one had beaten the man yet, though all said fit to duel. Whiteblaze who had stayed at his mistress's side had been making comments about the mistakes that the other fighters had made when fighting. The person in front of her went and five seconds later was flat on his back with a katana at his neck. He was declared unfit and sent away.  
  
"Next." The man said without looking at her. She stepped forward and picked up two katanas making sure of their weight before going and standing before the man. When he looked to see who he was fighting he got angry. "What's this? A puny little girl thinks she can make in this Tournament. I don't think so. Go home, don't waste my time."  
  
"I'm here to fight. If you don't think you can beat me then maybe you should go home and not waste my time."  
  
Ryo ignored Whiteblaze, who sat next to the weapons rack.  
  
"Are you calling me a coward?"  
  
"You said it not me." The man was getting really angry.  
  
"Fine I'll fight you." They both got in to there fighting position and then they started to fight. Ryo lunged, ducked, parried, and rolled out of the way. She noticed that the guy did the same moves as he did in the other fights. Which made it easier for her to find his weak spot, which she had noticed in one of the earlier fights. With one last parry she knocked him off his fight and pointed one katana at his heart. The man was dazed and angry that he had been beaten by a girl. He told the judge that she was fit to duel. Putting her weapons back on the rack, she took the paper from the judge and walked over to where she could see the others.  
  
"Everyone fit to duel?" Chris asked already knowing the answer. They nodded. Chris took the papers from them and handed them into the one who had given them their numbers.  
  
"Tomorrow is the preliminaries for Hand to hand combat." was all he said.  
  
"Come you all must be hungry, let us go get something to eat." Chris ushered them out of the building and off the eat.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Please review. Do you think I should continue this fic? 


End file.
